Legacy Lives On
by DarkDragonX
Summary: Finally updated. Yeah, I was...petrified. . Anyway, READ IT! But not if you've read The Darkness Of Evil. Try to get through the horrible-ness of the first few chapters, then come back to this one.
1. The Peaceful Life

DDX- SEQUEL TIME! Here we are folks. The sequel to The Darkness of Evil. Let's get started shall we? Oh yeah, and Striker, Jade and Bejong aren't stuck in the Dark Realm. They are in Orth. I didn't mention it. My bad.  
  
Disclaimer- Really, since this is original, I would own everything. But I don't own all the OC's from the original Legend of Dragoon. So there. And this is the only one for the story.  
  
Legacy Lives On By DarkDragonX  
  
Evanescence- "Bring Me To Life"  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside [Can't wake up] Wake me up inside [Save me] Call my name and save me from this dark [Wake me up] Bid my blood to run [Can't wake up] Before I come undone [Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know that I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside [Can't wake up] Wake me up inside [Save me] Call my name and save me from this dark [Wake me up] Bid my blood to run [Can't wake up] Before I come undone [Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside [Can't wake up] Wake me up inside [Save me] Call my name and save me from this dark [Wake me up] Bid my blood to run [Can't wake up] Before I come undone [Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
[Bring me to life] I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside [Bring me to life]  
  
Chapter 1: The Peaceful Life  
  
Dragoness, Nimbulo, and Lavitz stepped foot in Bale. Indel's Castle was visible from the entrance of the city, and that was their destination. Without a King, what was the city of Bale to do? There was no government, no order. Lavitz had to deliver the news. But first priority was to sleep, so they headed right and walked in quietly to Lavitz's house.  
  
Lavitz's mother had passed away after Melbu Frahma was defeated, and Lavitz took it personally. Nobody was to mention the death. Dragoness took the couch because he didn't really care. Nimbulo followed Lavitz upstairs to the gust bedroom. Lavitz proceeded to his own.  
  
Bale was quiet at night. There was the occasional yell from the bar but that was all. Children were quietly sleeping. Adults were cuddling. The guards of the castle stood inside the doorway, not wanting to go out.  
  
But the real action was underneath Bale. A small boat creaked up to the docks. The passenger inside wore a death black cloak, covering everything. You could see nothing on the man. His boat stopped on the sandy docks. The figure got out of his boat slowly but surely.  
  
It climbed up the ladder and soon saw a light ahead of him. He heard a man, but nobody else. This man must have been drunk. This man would be dead though in about two seconds. The figure walked up silently behind the drunk, and cracked his neck. Then, with the same hand, broke the light. Everything was now dark in Bale.  
  
***  
  
Dart tossed and turned in his sleep. He hadn't had a good night's rest since they stayed at White Palace in Orth. He missed Bejong and Jade already. Dart got up. He was restless so he went into the small kitchen in his Seles home. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Instead of drinking it, he poured it on his face. Quietly, he then grabbed his red armor and some clothes and boots and went outside. He slipped back inside for a second and grabbed his Dragoon Spirit. It wasn't the same though. The Dark Dragoon Spirit and Red-Eye had later defused after he had set foot in Seles. He took the Red-Eye outside.  
  
The familiar red flames engulfed his body. The flames grew white hot and formed the armor as the Spirit embedded itself into his chest and turned a shade of green to go against the red. His sword was transformed to the usual, as it had been before. Lighter, and with the red hilt nobody forgot.  
  
"Why does my Spirit still work?" he queried aloud  
  
He flew into the woods, the magic trailing him. Dart found his same clearing that he always went to for training. The grass was burned here, and that was his cause. Dart liked to practice here, by himself.  
  
He stuck out his arm. A long line of flame protruded from it and he used it as a whip sort of. It flew with itself, its tail following the same path as the head. Dart thought back from his days in Orth. When he thought badly sometimes, he never really did check to see if Omega was really dead. He could've faked the death.  
  
Then he thought of the good things to come. It had only been a couple days since they all had returned. Dart had still to marry Shana, and he was going to tomorrow. Shana had been gotten pregnant. Dart had been the cause of this too.  
  
He stopped his training. He felt odd out here alone. From what he had learned, you were never alone. Anywhere. With this thought in mind, he flew back home and into bed.  
  
***  
  
Meru landed, alone. It was just her and Donau. She stepped into the flower city. Immediately, she had a smile on her face as she saw the life the place held. Although it was night, her Spirit shone like it was day. She was once again in her dancer's uniform.  
  
The Blue-Sea Dragoon walked to her small home. It was near the port, overlooking the ocean. The Queen Fury wasn't docked. From her window, she could see this. From the window overlooking the city, all was quiet as she saw.  
  
Meru remembered the peace that Donau once had. She remembered the good times when she was only little and had as much fun as she could. But that wasn't here, in this human city. The visions of her memory were in her forest, where the Winglies lived. She remembered the day she was kicked out.  
  
--Flashback-  
  
"No! I'm not gonna listen to you anymore! I want out! I want to see the world! Not just these same trees and stuff!" she yelled  
  
"Meru, you don't know what you're saying. The human's are dangerous" her mother pleaded  
  
"Mom! What happened 11,000 years ago was 11,000 years ago! Who CARES!"  
  
"Honey, don't stop her. Let her go. I have diminished my love for her" her father stated "Good bye Meru"  
  
"Fine! You know what! I'll show you all! I'll come back one day!"  
  
--End flashback-  
  
She still hadn't had that day.  
  
*** The first warm rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, lighting the grass wet with dew. Dart was already outside. He stood cross-armed, red armor on with a mug of tea in his hand. He used it to wake up.  
  
A couple of hours later, Shana awoke also. She was used to Dart not in the bed. Dart suddenly walked inside, as Shana had heard. Then, the same steps came into the bedroom.  
  
"Shana, it's been a long time we've known each other. We've just been friends. But everyday my love has grown. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will, Dart"  
  
Shana and Dart Feld walked outside together to begin their morning sparring match. Dart was struck with opposition though.  
  
"Shana, you're pregnant. I can't let you do this"  
  
She understood his comment. Shana walked back into the house and lay down. He was right. She was indeed pregnant.  
  
"I guess I'll go to Bale then" Dart stated  
  
"Okay. I'll be here" she sounded depressed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to stay in shape"  
  
"I know. Just go" Shana said  
  
He grabbed the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit and walked out the front door. Like the night before, the flames made his armor. Dart took off with speed, not even looking back.  
  
He could see Bale within two hours of a walk. One hour with flight. He landed in the vicinity of the capital city. Dart de-transformed and walked into the central plaza that was full of life. Then, he remembered Lavitz's house was to the right, not left. He retraced his steps and went back to the right. There was a commotion by the fountain and he turned to see it.  
  
Almost immediately, a black cloaked figure knocked him off guard. Dart was rewarded with a hiss like 'excuse me'. He shrugged it off, not caring.  
  
There was no answer at Lavitz's door. So he transformed, and flew to the castle. He landed at the front steps. Where again, he saw the cloaked figure. It was ascending up the steps. Dart had a funny feeling about this character. He followed slowly.  
  
The figure suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke as it reached the locked front door. Dart burst in it instead. He saw the figure ascending even more steps. Dart hid behind a display case. The figure sped up now, and so did Dart.  
  
Next, it reached the main hallway, where Minister Noish's room was on one side, and Albert's room on the other. The figure took a quick left and placed his hand on the door handle. Dart's voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey! I'm surprised nobody has stopped you. Look's like I'll have to do it myself" Dart said while drawing his blade.  
  
The figure gave no reply, and just simply turned around. Dart still couldn't make of what it was. The cloak was still on. Dart hesitated on transforming, he didn't want to scare the thing too quickly, and if it was weak, then he didn't want to use his magic.  
  
His thinking was cut off as the thing threw a throwing star at him that sent Dart flying. He was stuck to the wall. The figure advanced.  
  
DDX- Dun! Dun! Dun! Well folks. Here we are. The sequel. Get ready cause I guarantee that is this going to be twice as long as The Darkness of Evil. 


	2. New Breed

DDX- Thanks reviewers.  
  
Chapter 2: New Breed  
  
Dark storm clouds brewed over the Mille Seaseu. Deningrad was unusually quiet and calm. The rain had started to drizzle on the stone. The Crystal Palace was in a hustle as always. But one thing was missing. Miranda wasn't in the large castle.  
  
Since the events on Orth, otherwise known as The Shadow War to the Dragoons, Miranda had disappeared. After the Moon Campaign, Miranda had given back Shana the White Silver Dragoon Spirit. From there it was given to Jade, whom Miranda hadn't met.  
  
When Melbu Frahma was defeated, Miranda flew back to Deningrad, supposedly. Nobody had escorted her. From the words of Queen Theresa, she hadn't returned. Nobody had fulfilled her position as Sacred Sister. Theresa still had a hope that the tough girl was out there.  
  
-*-  
  
Altec stood in the middle of Gloriano. The snowfield was raging with wind and snow mix. Hail even struck down and embedded themselves in the fresh powder. A mountain range was to his right, and it wasn't very far. Altec took out the Divine Dragoon Spirit, and thankfully, it shone with a dim glow.  
  
He activated the transformation, and soon the divine light took over his body and hardened to armor. His left arm was the familiar cannon it once was. His long sword was now curved like a scimitar, but had two parts. On the inside part, it looked like it was chopped. A red binding held the two parts together.  
  
He flew with a great speed into the snowstorm and towards the mountains. When he reached the largest mountain, he landed on a small ledge where he was safe. Altec noticed the change in altitude, as it was tough to breathe.  
  
The Divine Dragoon summoned his divine energy into the cannon. Once he had the attack set, he turned around slowly, facing the mountain.  
  
"Here we go. Divine Dragon Cannon" he shouted.  
  
He aimed for the highest peak and shot the attack. Then he waited for a few moments until he heard what he wanted.  
  
An avalanche.  
  
As soon as Altec saw the snow racing like an animal toward him, he plummeted down the slope. The snow raced after him, tumbling over itself. It was out of control. Altec's feet were just inches away from the rushing snow and ice.  
  
The lime green magic his wings trailed was immediately sucked into the avalanche. He braced himself to go faster. By now the destructive disaster had gathered up enough snow and ice to take out Deningrad. But the city was far away from where Altec was.  
  
As the avalanche broke the normal speed barrier, Altec was flying for his life. But he realized there was only one way to stop this thing before the slopes ended. Altec made a U-turn and then rushed into the raging snow. With the cannon in front of him, he used all of the energy he could gather and fired. His yell was shrouded by the intense disaster. The attack though, cut the avalanche in half and it was diminished. Altec was plopped down on the new snow.  
  
"Nothing like fresh powder" he chuckled.  
  
-*- Lavitz awoke to his Dragoon Spirit, glowing brightly. His eyes adjusted to the light of day, and he grabbed the gem. Immediately, he knew what was wrong.  
  
"Someone's in trouble" he muttered to himself, then louder to Dragoness and Nimbulo "Someone's in trouble!"  
  
Downstairs, Dragoness was startled and fell off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud. He didn't sleep in his robe but thankfully he kept it on the floor so it broke his fall. Nobody had ever seen Dragoness without his Mage robe. He wore a black sleeved shirt and dark, tattered jean shorts. Where the shorts stopped, there were foreleg protectors. Then came his boots. On his right arm, including the shoulder, he had it armored well. Then he had his belt, where Electidad's sheath was set. Altec also had a small velvet bag, the color matched his robe. It was full. But then the Violet Dragoon reached in, and pulled out, not surprisingly, his Dragoon Spirit.  
  
Lavitz and Nimbulo rushed downstairs. Dragoness quickly pulled on his robe, just before their eyes met his. With a glance, they all ran out the door and to Indels Castle.  
  
-*- The enemy kept on advancing while Dart struggled to free himself from the throwing stars. Thank Soa it was a long and wide hallway. The thing had only reached the middle, and kept on taking its sweet time, like nothing was going to happen.  
  
Dart took this to his own advantage. But he had an idea. He still was in Dragoon form, and he could use magic.  
  
"Flameshot!" he managed.  
  
The ball of fire quickly reached the black-cloaked figure, and it halted it's advance. When the attack came within two feet of the thing, the fireball was repelled and scattered into tiny embers. When the flameshot hit the force protecting the thing, a small forcefield emerged and then flickered back so nobody could see it.  
  
Dart's eyes went wide. Even wider when he saw the thing reveal a long scimitar. Suddenly, at the right time, it came to Dart. He turned back to his human state. Since the stars had only pierced his Dragoon Armor, when the armor faded, he would be on the ground. The plan had worked, and he was now standing with his sword in hand. Next thing he would do was turn back into a Dragoon, which he did.  
  
Now he was standing face to face with a black cloak. A figure was inside and he was sure of it. He looked at the scimitar. And didn't like what he saw. It was a scaly hand with nails that were obviously used as claws. And of course, it was black, but the scales were different shades, making it look kind of cool but really creepy.  
  
Without a warning, Dart was suddenly slashed in the chest but luckily, unlike the throwing stars, the sword hadn't pierced him. Dart was taken aback, and grabbed his chest quickly. And fired another flameshot. But, to no avail, it was deflected. The scimitar was becoming closer and closer to Dart. Dart though, didn't know how to beat this thing. He couldn't use a Final Burst, for that would destroy the hallway he was in, and Indels Castle would become rubble and collapse. His sword was no use either.  
  
Suddenly, he had absolutely no hope whatsoever. The thing had somehow, deactivated his Dragoon Spirit. Dart found the gem in his hands, and stuck out his arm, hoping it would work. The figure started to advance. It raised the long sword and was just about to strike down when it was stopped in its tracks as it was frozen.  
  
Nimbulo lowered his spear and chuckled as Lavitz and Dragoness entered after him. The black figure seemingly (because it was hooded) turned its head toward Nimbulo and the group. Then, with one flex, the ice shattered. Dart rolled to the side, avoiding the slash that affected the ground more than it did him.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and all eyes averted to Minister Noish.  
  
"What's all this?" he said slowly, overlooking the situation.  
  
As if on cue, the figure disappeared, leaving behind a trail of scattered black smoke. Everyone immediately deactivated their Spirits, not wanting to explain to Noish what they had become. Nimbulo saved them all.  
  
"Frankly, we don't know" he spoke truthfully.  
  
"Well, that thing didn't look too nice" Noish exclaimed.  
  
Dart stood here, "Actually, I think it was going to assassinate you"  
  
"Why would you think that?" Lavitz questioned.  
  
"By the looks of the robe, the sword, and the power. I think we have an assassin to catch" Dart explained.  
  
"I don't think there's just one assassin. Every smart warrior would know that it was hired, the real questions are, why would anyone want Noish dead, and who would hire such a dark force?" Dragoness stated.  
  
"But, how can you know it was a dark force?" Nimbulo asked.  
  
"The power, no human assassin would be so stealthy. And plus, the cloak, all black. And why couldn't we see anything?" Dragoness queried aloud.  
  
"Dragoness is right. Although, I did see a hand on it. And it wasn't pretty, kind of scaly" Dart stated.  
  
-*-  
  
Kongol stood at the base of the Home of Gigantos. His axe was in his hand but he rested it on his shoulder. The Golden Dragoon walked into an opening in the rock face. There was a staircase here, and he descended down. There were burnt out lanterns here, leading him down, but with some magic he lit them. When he got to the bottom, he found the old Giganto homes.  
  
The homes were stationed in a large cave, where he was. There was a shallow stream where they used to get their water. There was a large tunnel where their filtering system was located. It wasn't much though. Luckily for Kongol, it still worked, and he took a long drink.  
  
There weren't much left of the Giganto homes, as Kongol saw. This is where the whole race had vanished. Suddenly, Kongol broke his gaze from the burnt homes and to the stream. He had heard something step into it. Sure enough, it was a black cloaked figure.  
  
Kongol didn't know exactly what this wanted, but it was sure enough of a fight. He drew his axe, and charged the thing. When he swung down, he found his axe swing right through thin air. But he was bent over, and right under him was the figure. It drew a long scimitar, and moments later, Kongol was on the ground with a sword through his abdomen. The thing lifted Kongol, withdrew it's sword, cleaned it off, and disappeared, leaving the same trace of smoke the previous one had.  
  
-*-  
  
Meru trudged through the Evergreen Forest. Creatures scattered as she carelessly moved bushes. She finally found a wall of trees that looked out of place. Using the ancient magic the Ancestor had taught her, she revealed the Wingly Forest.  
  
As she stepped inside the secluded place, the guard spotted her. Immediately, she knew she wasn't wanted.  
  
"Hey! You're Meru, the outsider" the guard yelled.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Meru retorted.  
  
"You're not allowed in here!"  
  
"What! Why not! The Ancestor told me that I could come back anytime I wanted!" Meru exclaimed.  
  
"Well this is not one of those times. We're working on something here, and you are the only one who goes outside, so we can't let you find out anything" the guard told her.  
  
"Screw you buddy! I'm goin' in!"  
  
She stepped past the guard after knocking him on the head with one swift strike. She stepped onto a platform, and was materialized to the Ancestor's home. Two other guards were at the door.  
  
"Move aside, boys"  
  
The guards didn't even look at her, let alone move.  
  
"Very funny, now MOVE" she shouted.  
  
One of the guards raised a brow to her, and pushed her aside. They did tower over her in size, but she was persistent.  
  
"Man, you guys must be deaf. I said.MOVE!" she yelled.  
  
The Ancestor must've heard her, because he came out of the door after she had stopped yelling.  
  
"Meru, what are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
"You said I could come back anytime, Ancestor"  
  
"Not now. Not ever. We are doing very secret work. Since you're an outsider, we fear you might tell someone, then all would be ruined" the old Wingly stated.  
  
"Fine. You know what? I don't need this stupid forest, you guys are all stupid anyway. I get to LIVE when I'm out there" she gestured to the entrance.  
  
"Then go back, Meru"  
  
With that, she spun on her heel, and materialized back to the entrance where she exited the forest for hat she hoped was for good.  
  
DDX- Wow that took me like forever. Ok so anyway, let's clear something up. I know Meru went back in the third disc. That was just a flashback. Yes, and I FINALLY BEAT GOLDEN SUN, LOST AGE, HERE I COME! The Fusion Dragon had nothing on me, nothing fazed me, none of its stupid attacks. It was actually quite an easy boss. Dreadbeard was actually a little harder in my opinion. Anyway, enough of this Golden Sun talk. Uh, I'll try and get a new chapter up soon. 


	3. The Hero Competition

DDX- Thanks to the reviewers. Oh, Torri, you would have to read the prequel to this story, The Darkness of Evil. Tell you the truth, I believe that I killed him off after they went to search for the new White Silver Dragoon. Oh and I might not update for a while, I'm going to start planning a new Golden Sun story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Hero Competition  
  
Lavitz, Dragoness, Nimbulo, and Dart all quickly walked home to Lavitz's house. When they walked inside, Lavitz entered the kitchen and fixed some drinks for his guests. Dart, Nimbulo, and Dragoness sat on the couch, waiting for Lavitz to come back.  
  
When he did, they started to speak about the matter at hand.  
  
"I don't like the look of this" Dragoness stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nimbulo asked.  
  
"New foe. And by the looks of the attack style, this thing doesn't look like its fresh"  
  
"I see. But for now we only know there's one. And obviously it goes for the high positions. I'd contact Meru, and have her guard King Zior and his daughters" Dart suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, Dart. But who'll protect Queen Theresa?" Lavitz asked.  
  
"Altec or Kongol, or a couple of us"  
  
"So that leaves two for Serdio, one for Tiberoa, and three for Mille Seaseu" Lavitz counted.  
  
"Those seem like unfair numbers" Nimbulo pointed out.  
  
"In a way, they aren't. Tiberoa is a small land. Meru won't have much to guard" Dart told him.  
  
"Ah but you are forgetting that not four of us could take down just one of those beings" Dragoness replied.  
  
"Dragoness is right, how are separated numbers supposed to be any good?" Lavitz queried.  
  
"Well, we'll have to discuss this with all of the Dragoons. From the looks of this situation, it looks like things are going to heat up. This thing had to work for someone.or something. So it will obviously tell of our opposition to its job" Dart claimed.  
  
"So, we'll assemble a meeting?" Nimbulo asked.  
  
"Indeed we shall"  
  
"Dart! I have an idea" Lavitz exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's take Dragoness and Nimbulo to the Hero Competition in Lohan. Maybe we can train up there for any battles with this thing" "That's a good idea. But I'm afraid it won't help much unless this being enters the Competition. But still, I want to see if anyone has become up to the challenge to fight me" Dart said, excited.  
  
"But remember Dart, last year, Lloyd won, not you" Lavitz reminded him.  
  
"Well what are we sitting here arguing about? Let's go to this competition!" Dragoness interrupted.  
  
"Wait a second, who's this.Lloyd?" Nimbulo asked.  
  
"Long story, we'll tell you on the way" Dart and Lavitz told Nimbulo.  
  
With that, the warriors left the house and exited Bale, where they walked to Lohan. It was quite a long walk, so Nimbulo and Dragoness learned all about the Dragon and Moon Campaigns.  
  
-*-  
  
The Dragoons arrived in Lohan in the evening. Strangely, the gates were closed. Guards stood doing their job.  
  
"Hey, let us in" Dart demanded.  
  
"Sorry, guy. No entries after sundown. We've heard news of some shady figures roaming around Serdio, and we don't want this town to get in any kind of mess" the guard stated.  
  
"Well do we look like shady figures?" Dragoness asked. The guards shook their heads in return. "See! We're only warriors trying to enter the competition and from the look of this poster, preliminaries start in about two hours. So we have to get registered. Then we have to win. So are you going to let us in or what?"  
  
There was a long pause. Dragoness stopped this when he sent a bolt flying from the sky into his hand.  
  
"Whoa!" the guards moved aside.  
  
"Thanks" they all said in unison.  
  
-*-  
  
The group ran up to the registration desk. The receptionist looked at them like they were a pile of slobs and asked them what they wanted.  
  
"We'd like to register for the Hero Competition" Dart explained.  
  
"If you want, here is the form" she handed them each a piece of paper.  
  
"What do we write?" Dragoness asked.  
  
"Your name"  
  
They all took turns using the utensil and then handed their paper in.  
  
"Preliminaries start in two hours. Go rent a room at the inn and be back within an hour" she instructed.  
  
-*-  
  
Thankfully for the Dragoons there were two rooms left, each with a bathroom. Nimbulo and Lavitz stayed in one, while Dragoness and Dart stayed in the other. The warriors in the meantime, cleaned themselves while the roommate went to find a shop to buy weapons and armor.  
  
While Dart was washing up, Dragoness tried to find his way around the crowded, commercial town.  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard." Dragoness muttered.  
  
He finally found a sign with a sword hanging above the door. He was at the top floor of Lohan's walkways. Suddenly, he felt an odd presence. Like reflex, he turned around. What he saw surprised him. He could only make out the back of the man, but he got a good description.  
  
The guy had dark brown hair, and tan skin, as Dragoness saw on the back of the guy's neck. The rest was covered in a hooded, red velvet cloak. Much like Dragoness'. Immediately he knew this man must've been a Mage, and by the looks of it, he was headed for the Competition's tent.  
  
After Dragoness bought his weapons, he returned to the inn, where he found Dart armoring up.  
  
"You won't believe what I saw" Dragoness claimed, entering and shutting the door.  
  
"Can it wait? I have something to tell you also" Dart stated.  
  
"Okay, you say first"  
  
"Remember not to go Dragoon Style during the battles, Dragoons are supposed to be secret, and we don't want news gossiping around Endiness" Dart reminded him.  
  
"What about magic? That's my only strongpoint. I'm not much of a swordsman"  
  
"Which is why I went to an old acquaintance's place. I bought this for you"  
  
From behind his back, Dart pulled a curved sword. It was a light blue for the blade, and the hilt was yellow along with the handle. It was quite large, and from the hilt, where crystals engraved on the blade, making the design of lightning bolts. Half of the crystals were in the blade, half were exposed to the air, making a 3-D effect.  
  
"I guess you could call it a magic sword. It works well with say 'an electric hand'' Dart chuckled.  
  
"Wow. Thanks man" Dragoness took hold of the sword. With his touch, the designs turned into real small electric bolts.  
  
"I hope it fits in your cloak"  
  
"Oh don't worry, it will. This cloak is magic, so whatever I put in stays hidden and weightless" Dragoness reassured.  
  
"Shoot! I just realized! Shana! Argh! I need to send a message to her saying I'm alright. We're getting married you know!"  
  
"Yeah I guess I'll tell you my news later.holy crud you're getting married! Congratulations!" Dragoness shouted.  
  
Dart plummeted outside to the mailing office. He told the writer to address the letter to his home in Seles. The writer then sent it to the carrier, who went into the shed, stuck the letter in his bag, and rode off like the wind on a horse.  
  
Dart breathed a sigh of relief, and walked back into Lavitz's and Nimbulo's room.  
  
"Just a reminder, no magic or Dragoon"  
  
"Got it, chief" Nimbulo joked.  
  
-*-  
  
About a half-hour later, the group arrived in the main tent. They checked the standings. None were names anyone had ever heard of before.  
  
"I'm paired with some guy named Isaac" Dart stated.  
  
"I've got this guy named Alex" Lavitz told them.  
  
"Well you guys are in the eastern division, we're in the western and I'm with a dude called Felix" Dragoness said.  
  
"Hmm. I've got a guy named Mike" Nimbulo replied.  
  
When they bid each other good luck, they all entered the starting room. Dragoness immediately spotted the man in the red cloak. He got a much better look this time. The man had dark tan skin upon closer recognition. He had brown eyes to match the hair, and by the looks of him, Dragoness was even surer he was a Mage.  
  
"That's my news" Dragoness gestured to the man.  
  
"He's gotta' be a Mage. Is that what you think, Dragoness?" Dart asked.  
  
"Yeah. His robe gives it away"  
  
"Well whoever he is, he must be one of our competitors" Dart figured.  
  
"I'll ask"  
  
Dragoness approached the strange man.  
  
"Hey, which division are you in?" the thunder Mage asked.  
  
The man looked at him; their gazes even "Western. I'll be looking forward to battling you for Western Division champion in the semi-finals"  
  
Dragoness hung a confused look on his face, then turned and went back to the group, saying nothing. He held the look.  
  
Suddenly, the announcer came into the room.  
  
"Ok let's get this organized, Western Division over here, and Eastern over there"  
  
All the warriors shifted themselves to the designated part of the room.  
  
"Good. Now, Western people enter through this door" he paused to gesture "And Eastern warriors through that door" He ended by pointing to another door  
  
"Oh yeah, when the main guy announces you and your opponents names, then enter through the door and take your position in the western or eastern arena" the man mentioned.  
  
-*-  
  
A man in a green and purple robe entered the arena. He stepped onto a platform, overlooking the East and West fighting circles. The crowd started to cheer, when it died down, an assistant handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Lohan's annual Hero Competition!" he shouted "Let's get started! We'll start off with the preliminaries! In the first match in the Eastern Division, we have Dart versus Lohan's own, Isaac!"  
  
The crowd cheered madly. Many got up out of their seats, screaming and throwing things.  
  
"And in the first match for the Western Division to my left, you'll see Dragoness versus Felix! You'll see Felix in the small blue cape, and Dragoness with the violet robe!"  
  
The crowed clapped, but not as madly.  
  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Dart is in the red armor and anyone who knows Isaac knows what he looks like!"  
  
Dart entered the circle where he was surrounded by the crowd.  
  
"Don't get too overwhelmed. I want a match" the man named Isaac told him.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get one"  
  
Isaac had hair between orange and blonde. He wore a blue tunic with a breastplate underneath and a yellow cape behind him. He also had bright blue eyes to match his tunic.  
  
Dragoness stood at his position, his weapon still not drawn. He stood cross- armed, like nothing was going to happen. A man with dark brown and long shoulder-length hair entered the arena. He wore a green jacket, fastened with a belt, and blue pants with some knee guards. He had black leather boots on his feet. Dragoness wanted to laugh.  
  
"Let the Hero Competition.BEGIN!"  
  
DDX- Wow. I got this done fast. Expect the next one faster, b/c we may get a new character. I'll bet you can't guess which one it is. But I really know that you all know. The battles will be next chapter. And expect that up around the weekend. No updates for two weeks after that, I'm going to some place where my old friend lives, spending some time there, going to a Mechwarrior tournament, then coming home for my birthday. 


	4. Fire and Thunder

DDX- Wow. I am moving fast. Here's the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers. Oh and Striker, no it's no crossover. I'm just using names because I'm way too lazy to try and think up names. And you will see some GS Psynergy attacks in the story but my characters use it not as Psynergy but as Dragoon Magic, and Mage Magic.  
  
Chapter 4: Fire and Thunder  
  
Dart unsheathed his Claymore, ready for an easy battle. This Isaac kid didn't look too overwhelming. Isaac took out his sword, which was a classic, ordinary long sword. Isaac was first to rush in for Dart.  
  
Dart, knowing this would be easily won, stepped to the side while Isaac's slash seemingly hit air. What Dart didn't expect was an awesome make-up and a damn fast one too. When Isaac hit air, almost as soon as he did, he slashed to the side, hitting Dart and knocking him over.  
  
"Ha" Isaac chuckled, standing over Dart.  
  
Dart got up and then swung his blade. Isaac blocked quickly. Then with one hand held his sword, and with the other punched Dart, sending him back again. Dart was aggravated by now. In his head, he turned on battle mode, and started to fight Isaac like he fought Omega.  
  
Isaac was no match for this style, he took slashes left and right. Finally, after he had realized it was no use trying, he raised up his left hand, showing surrender. The crowd gasped and couldn't believe that the champion had been taken out in the preliminaries.  
  
Dart was still angry, he didn't want to win this way.  
  
"What are you thinking!" Dart demanded.  
  
"Better.alive than dead.right?" Isaac asked between breaths.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to win like this"  
  
"You are a great warrior, you would have won anyway. Maybe we'll see each other and then get limitless" Isaac suggested.  
  
"True" Dart said "It is a deal"  
  
-*-  
  
Dragoness blocked with his new sword. Felix seemed like an antagonist, he wouldn't stop attacking so Dragoness had to be on the defense, always. He couldn't use magic, and scare the people. He would get kicked out. But on the rules poster, it never said you couldn't use magic, and after all, he was a Mage.  
  
"Maybe just a little shock." Dragoness pondered.  
  
Felix struck again, but this time, when Dragoness blocked, he put one knee on the ground. Focusing a small amount of energy, he sent a small shockwave, non-visible to anyone, into the ground. It immediately struck Felix. He backed off and stood shaking for a moment, until Dragoness started to attack.  
  
He slashed once to the side, then quickly did an uppercut. The sword moved like the wind, he couldn't believe the stealth of the weapon. Felix was down on the uppercut, it slashed his abdomen and he fell to the ground. The man judging the battle counted to three, where if Felix didn't get up, Dragoness won. Eventually, Felix did not get up by the count and Dragoness won. Their names were moved up in the standing board. Dragoness suggested to Felix that he train more, and eventually he would become an awesome warrior.  
  
-*-  
  
"Wow! Some exciting battles! Let's move on with the preliminaries shall we? In the next Eastern battle, we have Lavitz, a Serdian knight from Bale and we have Alex, a traveler bearing his name from Hoax!"  
  
Lavitz and his opponent entered the arena. Alex was as tall and Lavitz, and had blue eyes, matching his hair. Lavitz was quite shocked at him. He immediately thought Alex was a Wingly. He just had to be. This tournament was getting crazy. First a Mage, now a Wingly?  
  
"Oh, Lavitz, correct?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm not a Wingly" Alex informed.  
  
Lavitz thought to himself "what is he then?" the question nagged his mind.  
  
"And in the Western Division, we have Nimbulo in the gray china robe, and Mike in the red velvet cloak! Let's have some winners for the actual competition!"  
  
Dragoness' eyes went wide when the announcer said Mike's name and 'red velvet cloak'. Nimbulo was up against the Mage.  
  
"Let the second round BEGIN!"  
  
Nimbulo immediately pulled out his spear. He gave a cold stare to Mike. The Mage then pulled out two katana blades. Nimbulo rushed at Mike with incredible speed then swung his spear down. Mike kneeled, and parried the attack with one blade, with matched speed.  
  
Nimbulo withdrew and then slashed to the side, even though his spear had no sharp edges except the tip. Again, with the same speed as Nimbulo, Mike blocked but this time countered. He slashed at Nimbulo's shoulder. But since Nimbulo hadn't trained for his Proba speed for nothing, he shifted so the blade struck air.  
  
Mike backflipped into the air, and landed making no sound. They both rushed at each other. Suddenly, everyone gasped. Nobody could see what they were doing. With their great speed, everything moved so fast. Nimbulo blocked, Mike countered, Nimbulo swung, and Mike stabbed. The Mage held the position where one of his blades was about to enter Nimbulo right in the torso, while Nimbulo's spear was at Mike's throat.  
  
Then, with a velocity Nimbulo could not even see, Mike spun, kicked Nimbulo away, and slashed down, just stopping before his blades would kill Nimbulo.  
  
"I surrender" Nimbulo stated, loudly.  
  
"Good. I didn't want to kill you"  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Lavitz tried stabbing down at Alex, but the man was too fast. Even more amazing was that Alex used gauntlets as his weapons. Blue ones, at that. Lavitz was about to give up, when suddenly Alex appeared in front of him, then punched him hard in the stomach. But his gauntlet held him with the claw it had over Alex's fist.  
  
Moments later, a huge blast of water flung Lavitz into the arena wall, downing him. Alex hoped that nobody saw him use that magic. He ran over to Lavitz.  
  
"Sorry about that. I had to do something drastic" Alex apologized "You would've won if I hadn't used magic"  
  
"So what are you anyway" Lavitz managed between gasps.  
  
"I'm a Mage, I just didn't want to wear by robe"  
  
Lavitz thought to himself, that's three in one arena. Dragoness almost killed Omega using almost all of his magic, but THREE! They could take down all of Endiness with their powers combined!  
  
"But don't worry. I'm not evil" Alex explained "And yes. I was just reading your mind"  
  
Lavitz laughed and sighed at the same time.  
  
"Well it looks like we have our two winners! Dart and Dragoness will be moving on to the semi-finals! Joining them will be Alex and Mike!"  
  
-*-  
  
"I hope we don't get matched up, Dart"  
  
"Neither do I, after hearing what you did in the Dark Realm"  
  
"I wouldn't do that here though. And besides, I want to be matched with Mike" Dragoness stated.  
  
Dart, Dragoness, Alex, and Mike went on to the competition. Each warrior battled each other for their spots. Dart eventually got paired with Alex, whom he defeated with no ease at all. Alex had a feeling about these strange characters, so he stuck around after the tournament. Eventually, Dragoness and Mike were the final competitors.  
  
"I knew this would happen" Dragoness claimed.  
  
"I've been waiting for this to happen" Mike stated.  
  
"Let the finals BEGIN!"  
  
Dragoness started to draw his new sword when Mike objected.  
  
"Let's give them a show, shall we Dragoness?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Mike suddenly was engulfed in flame. His once dark brown hair had now turned red and spiky but still short. Dragoness pointed out he was obviously a Fire Mage.  
  
"Let's play. Nova!"  
  
Mike stuck out his arms and faced his palms at Dragoness. Moments later, at least fifteen fireballs shot out of each hand at the same time. There was no place for Dragoness to run, so he assumed a defense position. The fireballs hit him and knocked him back into the arena wall. He fell off the wall and where he landed was a huge crack.  
  
By now the crowd was shocked, even a little scared. Mike just laughed, while Dragoness had an angry look on his face. That was some strong magic, and Dragoness was going to have to go to great lengths to match his power.  
  
Mike smiled at Dragoness, a wicked smile. Dragoness replied to his grin.  
  
"Plasma!"  
  
Dragoness stuck his arms in the air, then brought them down, along with a huge bolt of lightning. This wasn't the typical attack though, when it hit the ground, it created a radius of electricity that also hit the Fire Mage.  
  
Mike fell to the ground, amazed. But he also knew that Dragoness was really trying, judging by the radius he had just created. Mike reacted with a new attack, one that made Dragoness' close combat magic would be equal to nothing.  
  
"Flare Storm!"  
  
He stuck one arm behind him, spread his legs and then swung his arm forward. With the gesture, flames ignited from his hand and onto the ground. They fed themselves on the ground and protected Mike from anything that got close.  
  
"Wow. You think that can really protect you?" Dragoness shouted and asked from the other side of the arena.  
  
"Yep"  
  
Dragoness rushed to Mike. While he ran, lightning swirled around his body. He jumped over the flames and stood near the other Mage. They went into hand-to-hand combat. Dragoness threw a punch. Mike grabbed his fist, pushed his arm in the other direction, and with his free hand, punched Dragoness out of the flaming circle.  
  
"Now for my finish.Cycle Beam!"  
  
Mike's Flare Storm died down. He bent over in a half squat. He positioned his hands in front of him, inches apart. He spread his fingers and bent them, focusing heat and energy into a large sphere. It started to grow, and he moved his hands with it, being sure not to touch it. Then, he moved his hands to the top and bottom of the sphere.  
  
It was now very large. He seemed to stop the growth, and repeated the attack name. Dragoness was still struggling to get up. "CYCLE BEAM!"  
  
He moved his hands so his arms were out straight. Three circles appeared in front of the large fire sphere. It separated and filled the circles. Next, the spheres turned into beams. All three flew at Dragoness.  
  
Dragoness was hit with the awesome attack. He flew back into the wall again, this time he was really indented. But with one last burst of energy, he fired tens of lightning bolts. They all it Mike, but not with the intensity of his Cycle Beam.  
  
"And we have our Western Division Champ! Mike! He'll go on to face Dart in the last round!"  
  
Dart went on to face Mike for the title of Hero Competition Champion. But, it surprised everyone that Mike was as good a swordsman as he was a Mage. Mike won the title, and the money.  
  
-*-  
  
Mike started to walk out of the commercial town. He heard all the rumors and whispers as he walked past. He knew it wasn't a good idea to use magic, but he wanted to see what Dragoness had.  
  
Then, he heard the worst thing he could ever hear.  
  
"Warlock! GET HIM!"  
  
A mob was rushing toward him. He started to run out of the town. It was night, and he realized he had been fighting all day. When he was outside, he got to the nearest tree and jumped up it. The mob didn't see this. When the passed under, he smiled and then turned around.  
  
Dart and his group met him there with smiles on their faces. Mike was startled, and took a step back.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to hone your skills like THAT?" Dragoness pointed back to Lohan.  
  
"You'll have to walk back to my hometown with me and my brother. We must wait for him though"  
  
"Your brother?" Lavitz asked.  
  
"Yes, his name is Alex. I believe you battled him" Mike explained.  
  
"Now it fits. So where are you guys from" Lavitz questioned.  
  
Alex appeared behind them "We'd have to explain it to you on the way. Let's just say it's a land nobody knows about"  
  
DDX- Well there we go. Next chapter up. I'm on a role here. Next chapter won't be STARTED until next week. Posted by next Friday. Ok? Oh and don't sue me for using the Golden Sun attacks. There wasn't a copyright or anything on the names. 


	5. The Lost Lands

DDX- DemonGod, you're missing information here. I warn you all, do not read this story until you have finished The Darkness of Evil, for this is the sequel. Amazingly, I've made progress in Final Fantasy X, and actually, it isn't that bad. I don't understand why most of you hate it. Except that since I already know the end, I know Auron is dead, and THAT is retarded. And that Tidus is a dream of the people, which is okay, I mean, you didn't think Yuna and some sucky guardians except Lulu and Kimahri did you? Auron and Tidus had to show up somewhere. I'll talk about this in the LJ.  
  
Chapter 5: The Lost Lands  
  
The group of Mages and Dragoons walked through all Endiness had to offer. No terrain was too rough for these travelers.  
  
"Alex, you never told us what you meant about your homeland" Nimbulo stated.  
  
"Indeed I didn't. Allow me to explain myself" Alex started.  
  
"Maybe we should set up camp here. We're still two days away, Alex" Mike interrupted.  
  
"Yeah we should, then I'll have plenty of time. It is chilly though"  
  
From his pack, Alex took out his Mage robe, this one was a light blue. His hair was a little darker than his robe, and if he were in the water, he would be invisible. The group set up a tent, where they all huddled inside and Alex stated to explain.  
  
"From Serdio, there are several towns that expand Endiness on. Now, I know you probably have questions, but hold them. These lands are far to the east. They are not seen because of a large river shrouded in mist cuts Serdio off from our land. Supposedly, humans during the Dragon Campaign founded our lands. Winglies though, found out about these hidden towns, and then cut them off from Serdio, creating this river I speak of"  
  
"But why didn't they cut you off?" Dart asked.  
  
Mike spoke in Alex's place, "Supposedly, the Winglies thought of our towns as more reinforcements, so by cutting us off, they guaranteed they would have less of a struggle"  
  
"Wow. But you still survived all this time?" Lavitz questioned.  
  
"Yeah, there are many parts to the continent, each has certain traits, each helps one another to trade and commerce" Alex explained.  
  
There was a pause. Then Mike started to speak.  
  
"Our town, Nissel, is the closest to Serdio. Our town was also chosen to guard a sacred artifact of the founders. Its power is said to be limitless, and it is supposed to be able to bring forth the creatures of the lost. A summoner, you would call it. Except, there is one catch. Hidden through Endiness are spheres of certain colors. We have two. I'll explain more when we get to Nissel and we can visit the temple where the rod is held. Alex and I were appointed to guard the rod"  
  
"Then what are you doing at the Hero Competition?" Dragoness questioned.  
  
"Nissel is currently in a little poverty, for some reason, the lands to the north haven't been responding to messages. Nor have they been training, we needed the money" Alex stated.  
  
It was getting dark, so Nimbulo doused the fire and they slept, the Dragoons awaiting to see the lost lands to the east. Dart's mind wandered on that rod though, he wondered what it could do, and who could use it. -*-  
  
Shana worried. She hadn't received a message from Dart. But she couldn't go anywhere to do anything about it. Shana wanted her baby born, and she wanted her born now.  
  
She paced through the house, when suddenly it came to her. Shana's mind flashed back to when Jake gave Dart the Time Dragoon Spirit on Orth. She dug it up from the cellar where Dart kept all his old belongings.  
  
Strangely, when Shana held it, it reacted. She didn't transform, but rather poured her thoughts to the Time Dragon, she asked it to pass 9 months to her body only. The Spirit shone with great light, almost blinding her, and she closed her eyes. It must've been working.  
  
But in another part of Endiness, years passed like seconds, but the race of humans wasn't effected, rather, the Wingly Forest.  
  
When the gem's light died down, Shana realized she no longer had the weight of a child in her abdomen. She went up the stairs and looked in the guestroom they kept. Inside was a woman in the bed. She had shoulder length dark brown hair like Shana's. She didn't sleep with her eyes fully closed, so Shana could barely see but she knew that the girl had blue eyes.  
  
Her skin was natural, and slightly tanned. In the corner was a scimitar with a belt and sheath attached. The girl had carelessly shoved off the quilt in her sleep. She had on a tunic that was dark brown with a breastplate built in. She had a small knee length tattered skirt on her lower body. The tunic and skirt were held together with a red velvet belt. Her boots lie in the corner with the scimitar.  
  
Shana smiled at her daughter "Rayne" she said peacefully.  
  
A/N: Yes Striker, it does spell Rayen if you switch the e and the n. But that isn't where I got it from. Anyone hear of the game 'Blood Rayne' ?  
  
Shana went into her room, grabbed the Star Dragoon Spirit, and transformed in the house. She burst out the door and flew over the prairie. On her way over, she looked at a man traveling on horseback. The man was travelling towards Seles. She halted her flight and flew down. Shana turned human at a safe distance. Then ran up behind the man.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!" she asked.  
  
The man was startled and immediately stopped and turned around hesitantly.  
  
"There wasn't anyone behind." he said puzzled.  
  
"Forget about it. Where are you headed? You look like a messenger" Shana repeated.  
  
"That I am miss. And I'm headin' to Seles. I have a message for someone named Shana" he told her.  
  
"Well what a coincidence. I am Shana from Seles. So I guess you can give the message to me"  
  
He handed her the paper and she read it speedily. Then she bid him thanks and good-bye while she ran to go to Lohan. When she was in safe distance, she flew.  
  
-*-  
  
Dawn rose, and the band of Dragoons and Mages were already heading east.  
  
"We should be in range of the river in about an hour" Mike explained.  
  
Nobody really said a word after that. Dart's mind still waited and was patient to see these new lands.  
  
-*-  
  
"Finally" Alex relieved.  
  
"What? I don't see anything" Dragoness complained.  
  
"Don't be so rash. Can't you hear it?" Alex asked.  
  
"Hear wha-"  
  
"Shh"  
  
For a moment, Dragoness heard nothing, then suddenly, he heard rushing water. It was cloudy though; he obviously couldn't hear it as well as Alex could.  
  
"Where is the wall of mist you spoke of?" Nimbulo remembered.  
  
"About an hour away. From here, there won't be much sight. The land is barren, unfertile. But you won't be able to see it. Look at your feet now. Yes, mist is already starting to form. We are very close. From here, Alex and I will also emit a glow so you can follow us. There will be a time where the fog will be thickest. Be aware of this spot, and keep following us. Do not make noises either" Mike warned.  
  
Around Mike, a red glow started to emerge, and around Alex, a blue one. They all stuck close, keeping very quiet as they advanced to the lands beyond.  
  
-*-  
  
When the fog indeed got thickest, Mike and Alex kept extremely quiet. Dart and the rest were puzzled. Mike and Alex even stepped the lightest. It was almost like they were avoiding something.  
  
Then it seemed like all hell happened. Dart tripped. Alex and Mike whipped around and cursed under their breath. Suddenly, a roar was heard from the vicinity.  
  
"What do we do?" Nimbulo asked.  
  
"Run" Alex stated "And follow"  
  
Dragoness scrambled up and ran for Mike and Alex. Dart, Nimbulo, and Lavitz followed suit. Suddenly, the mist died down. But only in their area, large and fog-free.  
  
"Just what I didn't want to happen" Mike told them.  
  
"Heh. Sorry" Dragoness replied.  
  
"I have a feeling you should draw your weapons. Actually, this is our fault. The people of Nissel and the other Forbidden Lands put the guardian here to ward away strangers. It is quite strong and not even three of us Mages can handle the power. Note it is a shape shifter, so keep a sharp eye" Alex warned.  
  
From the edge of the clearing, a massive cloud of fog erupted and stationed itself, floating in the middle of the group. Tentacles protruded from the sides, and flung themselves toward each of the warriors.  
  
Dart immediately drew his blade and chopped off the protruding tentacle. Mike burned his to a crisp, Dragoness sliced his, Lavitz jumped and drove his spear into the ground with the tentacle on the end, as did Nimbulo.  
  
Alex was wrapped in the shadowy, wispy mass. His companions rushed to him, until he told them to back off. Suddenly, from the inside of the wrap, spikes had formed on his gauntlets. They looked like an eagle's feathers, only metal. By his hand, was a claw, two spikes by his thumb, and one by his pinky finger. On the knuckle-side of his hand was a circular metal piece that was producing the spikes that ran up his forearm. The whole thing was kind of like a shield that started at his hand.  
  
Another one on his left arm appeared and the spikes had by then ripped through the tentacles.  
  
"I've been waiting to use them. I call them the Mercury Gauntlets"  
  
Dart, Nimbulo, and Lavitz all transformed. Dragoness held off. The warriors went on a complete assault. They all lunged at the enemy. But it was all to no use with physical attacks, as they saw when the first blade struck down on nothing.  
  
Mike launched a geyser of flame from below the ground unto the enemy. It sizzled and burned the outer layer of fog shielding the enemy. Suddenly, the enemy stopped attacking. Lavitz felt a wind sucking them all into the foe. He alerted everyone at once.  
  
"It has to be gathering energy or something because in a few minutes we'll be sucked in!"  
  
Mike and Alex knew exactly what to do "RUN!"  
  
The group bolted for the direction they were previously headed in. They disappeared in the fog. Seconds later, Mike and Alex abruptly stopped. When the rest of the warriors appeared behind them, they almost crashed each other into the raging river that rushed in front of them. It was at least a mile wide.  
  
"So, what's the record for swimming this?" Dragoness asked.  
  
"Very funny. It just so happens we have an Ice Dragoon and a Water Mage with us. But still, we will need to use our combined powers to get across. Nimbulo, I want you to make a bridge of ice across the water. But, I need Lavitz to crate a wind so powerful it can hold back some of the flow of the water in time for us to walk across. Alex can help because he is immune to water. Now let's go" Mike instructed.  
  
DDX- Finally. Somebody updated. That somebody is me. Don't count on another chapter for a while. 


	6. Unclear Visions

DDX- Nope, I didn't die. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Unclear Visions  
  
Lavitz threw the winds of the river into the current. Alex stood in the water, trying his best to redirect the swift flow of the raging river. Nimbulo's job was already done. Dart, Mike, himself, and Dragoness started to walk across the ice bridge. When they had pretty much reached the end, from the fog came a strong blast of wind and rocks that shattered the bridge to pieces, taking in the four warriors with them.  
  
Lavitz and Alex lost all concentration and jumped out of the water to avoid being carried away. They conveniently landed on the good side of the river.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Lavitz asked.  
  
"Down the river. Hopefully there's a port at Edirose in the north up in the mountains. But this river empties north of Bale and Edirose is way north of there. They would drown before they ever reached land. Unless if we give chase" Alex explained.  
  
They gave each other sly looks. Then Alex shook his head "Mike knows the waters and the piers. They know to meet us in Nissel"  
  
Lavitz sighed, and they kept on trudging. They were silent for a while, hoping the four warriors didn't drown to death. Lavitz and Alex tried to dismiss the thought from their minds while they approached a small pier and port town. This wasn't Nissel, but it was a small resting-place.  
  
--  
  
Water engulfed the mouths and bodies of Nimbulo, Mike, Dart, and Dragoness. They all stayed buoyant, until they hit the rapids. The water took them down, and then threw them up again like toys. Then came the rocks. Dart had never seen rocks quite as sharp or as jagged as these.  
  
Each of them tried to stop themselves from the oncoming danger. But none of their powers could halt themselves from the rapids. They started to brace themselves.  
  
--  
  
Shana stopped in Lohan. The place looked like a mess. But then she laughed, this place was so commercial, it always looked like a dump, she didn't know any better. Somebody spotted her.  
  
"Hey! No unauthorized visitors for the next week. Didn't Bale send anything out to you?" the guard asked.  
  
"Nope. I've been travelling from Seles" Shana replied.  
  
"Seles? That's too far away for me. I don't trust you"  
  
Shana gave him a look, then walked away. She gave herself a hundred yards, then rushed him with one of her curved masamunes drawn. When she connected with him, she basically clotheslined the guy. Satisfied, she started her search.  
  
Upon an hour searching and finding nothing, she did notice an odd blacksmith shop that was obviously newly established. She walked in to check the place out, her weapon still drawn just in case.  
  
"Welcome" a shaky, old voice said.  
  
"Hi, I'm here about my weapons" she looked around while saying. She didn't spot the blacksmith at once, so she didn't know where to look.  
  
"Oh yes! I see"  
  
He finally revealed himself to be a short old man. He had a worn, tired look to his face. But he looked wise and tough. His muscles were large for an old man, but whatever would do for her.  
  
"I'd like you to make my masamunes more durable for action" Shana requested.  
  
"I can do it, hand me your blades please"  
  
She handed over her blades and sensed odd warmth from this man. He was almost as old as Nimbulo. Shana saw a glimmer from her pack and glanced at the Star Dragoon Spirit. She thought for a moment if he could be a possible Dragoon. But she kept it in the back of her head as the blacksmith worked on her blades.  
  
--  
  
Rayne woke up, groggily. She had no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered was a bright orange light and then she was asleep. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the bed again, sleeping.  
  
--  
  
Lavitz and Alex kept trekking to Nissel. The land they walked on was barren and mountainous. The path they took was infact between a range of mountains on the left and the cliff leading down to the river. They had been travelling uphill so the cliffs started to form. The walls were rocky and loose.  
  
"Time to go find them?" Alex asked, obviously sick of the walking.  
  
"We can try, but I think they're in great danger" Lavitz explained.  
  
--  
  
Dart and the group in the water had passed the rapids with all limbs intact. They were still floating and going downriver, but they were in good health. Suddenly, Dart noticed a limb coming from the canyon they were now in. It didn't look sturdy, but it would do.  
  
"Everyone, make a chain! I see a limb!" Dart exclaimed.  
  
They all held on together and Dart grabbed the limb, it stopped them with a whiplash. Dart started chuckling in thankfulness.  
  
"Did you just feel that?" Dragoness asked.  
  
Dart stopped laughing and put on a serious face "Feel what?"  
  
"Something, I felt something move past my feet" Dragoness continued.  
  
They all put on serious faces. Even underwater, Dart's hand flirted with his handle of his sword.  
  
From the surface emerged a smooth hump of creature that appeared only for seconds at a time. It looked glossy blue with a line of spikes down the center. The top half was blue while the bottom half was pasty white. The size itself was about the same as that of two men's bodies laid side by side.  
  
As if on cue, the creature itself splashed up from under the water. The head was long, sleek, and blue like its back. It rose to show itself as a large serpent. There were no eyes, just smooth skin. It's mouth gleamed a large, sharp set of teeth. It roared, and then rose it's full length, which was about the edge of the canyon they swam in.  
  
"You have to be kidding me" Mike denied.  
  
"I assure you, I'm not" Dart retorted "None of our magic will work, you just have to slash when it attacks with its head"  
  
The creature gave a roar and then whipped its head. They braced themselves for an attack, but the creature instead whipped the branch they had grabbed.  
  
"Shit!" Dart screamed as they went back into the water.  
  
--  
  
"All finished!" the blacksmith said "That will be 1500 gold please"  
  
"Sure thing" Shana handed him the money.  
  
He handed over her new blades. They were quite a sight. The blade was the same, only it was now turned a baby blue color. Instead of the hilt being opposite direction to the blade's path, it went the same way. So if you laid the sword down on a table, it looked somewhat like it was flattened. The real new part though, was the handle. They protruded out from the hilt on the side. In the left blade, it came out on the left side, and vice versa for the right blade.  
  
Shana swung one of them through the air. It made an eerie whistling sound.  
  
"I will call them, the Double Crescent Moon Blades"  
  
There was a pause in speaking as she stared at her new weapons. Suddenly she realized the task at hand.  
  
"I am sorry but I must take my leave! Thank you so very much" she called out as she left the store.  
  
Shana thought for a moment for turning Dragoon. This place already looked like a wreck, what harm would seeing a Dragoon do? She pulled out the gem and a radiant rainbow glow appeared. She heard gasps around her as she took flight and from her path she threw buildings from the ground.  
  
"Oops" she giggled.  
  
--  
  
Dart and the others were failing miserably. There was absolutely no hope in them winning the battle against the serpent. On top of that, the river's current was picking up, as were the waves. This made it hard for the warriors to stay afloat. None of their spells would be able to work either. Two fire elements, an electricity, and ice just weren't the mixture needed to defeat the creature.  
  
"This is next to impossible," Dart called out, his voice full of water.  
  
"Don't ask me, one attack and we'll all be fried," Dragoness stated.  
  
Nimbulo was suddenly struck with an idea "Wait a second...Dart, if you and I turn Dragoon, we can carry Mike out of the water, then Dragoness as soon as he fires his attack"  
  
"The currents are too high for our wings to get over. We'll be back in as soon as we're out" Dart informed, slashing at the head of the serpent that was now very near to them.  
  
--  
  
Lavitz looked down at the travelling speeds of his comrades from the cliffs above. He sighed, Dart could've done better. A sudden gust of wind hit him, and he jumped from the cliffs, Alex following.  
  
An emerald light shone as he fell to the river below. The light encased Lavitz, his spear changing from good to better. Blades appeared at both sides as he fell down with it in his right hand. The armour of the Dragoon hardened around his body, and wings with mystical and mysterious energy sprouted from his back. He quickly halted his fall and then flew in behind the serpent.  
  
His spear was positioned in front of him. Suddenly the metal on scale contact rushed through the creature. Crimson blood poured from the wound. Alex, seeing all of this, used his power to walk along the currents. He picked up Dragoness and Nimbulo and then threw them to the cliffs, hoping they would hang on. Lavitz did the same to Mike, seeing that Dart had already turned Dragoon and was flying toward the cliffs.  
  
Once the group had reunited, they continued the silent trek to Nissel. Mike and Alex led the way, their mage powers emitting onto the group. These two were not the ones to argue with. Even Dragoness knew not to reckon with them.  
  
Silence plagued them as they continued to trek across the unknown lands thick with sand and soil mixtures. The place was course, and the fog was the color of a dust storm. By now they had their arms covering their faces, the winds even picking up against them. They had to find shelter for the night, for the dust storm was coming. Although the place wasn't exactly a desert, it resembled one (because of the river to the east).  
  
"There! A cave. We can sleep there for the night," Alex shouted over the coarse winds.  
  
They could only barely make it into the cave, let alone see it. The space was cramped but there was enough for the warriors. Mike had started a fire with Dart, and Lavitz created a barrier to keep the sandstorm out. They all relaxed silently, thinking of what was to come, as the Lost Lands were only a few days away. --  
  
Passing Seles in a quick minute, Shana had no idea where to go now. But something told her to go east, past everything she knew. Quickly, a strong fog had picked up on her. She descended from the stronger part and placed her feet on the ground gracefully. A bright flash illuminated the mist around her and she appeared surrounded completely in her regular clothing. Shana continued walking through the thick bog, making sure to travel forward only.  
  
--  
  
"So Lavitz. . . you never really told me how you got revived" Dart commented, breaking the silence.  
  
"It was pretty simple really, one day a spirit visited me and told me that every pure spirit that was killed by the Dragon Buster had been granted life. Then, a light came over me and I was back in Bale" Lavitz explained.  
  
"Dragon Buster?" Alex asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't be stupid Alex you know the story" Mike snapped.  
  
"Just trying to get them to tell the story"  
  
"That's an old one" Nimbulo laughed "I'll tell 'em the better story"  
  
The men proceeded on listening in to Nimbulo's explanation of the Shadow War and the Shadow Campaign, which they had come to call it.  
  
"Nimbulo, we never fought a whole army of republic army men, what are you talking about?" Dart questioned.  
  
"Thought I'd put that in for laughs"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Wow. . . it's been almost a year since I've updated this. Hopefully some of you ancient folks like me are still here. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
